Unexpected
by BellaSCullen1
Summary: No.3 - Third and Final Time Edward and Bella are Together on the Honeymoon. Made For Real Twilight Fans.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series. All are Stephanie Meyer's._

**Quick Note: The third and final honeymoon installment in this series. This will be my last story for awhile, but I will be back at it again soon, so hopefully this will sedate your hunger until I can start the next. Once again I have refrained from any and all disturbing slang. It took me a little while longer to write but hopefully it's up to the standards of all the brilliant Twilight Mega-fans (such as yourself perhaps). Written to fit into the book, though this one was difficult as the time-line in which it takes place was a bit 'iffy in Breaking Dawn. The beginning of this scene is... Book One: Bella, End of Chapter 6, Page 177.  
****Please Enjoy, and Review.**

Three: Unexpected

My arms acted as hooks around Edward's shoulders, and the whip of passing furniture buzzed in my ears. Before I could open my eyes after his lips left mine, I was plopped onto the newly made bed in our room. Grinning stupidly I watched him lift the shirt from his body and cast it wildly to the floor. Bare from the waist up, Edward pitched forward onto the bed and overwhelmed me with his weight. We sunk deftly into the mattress and I giggled as he tickled my neck with his breath.

"What's gotten into you?" I wheezed, Edward's frictionless tongue swirling and tormenting the skin on my collarbone.

"You don't like it?" He whispered while still loping his mouth around below my line of sight. "Are you complaining?" I responded with an exuberant groan and bolted upright to capture his head in my hands and grind my lips to his.

"If you stop," I murmured, my mouth still pulverizing his, "I'll _kill _you."

He chuckled, and I could feel his body vibrating against mine. The musings of his tongue in my mouth distracted me as he lifted my shirt, of which my arms raised and complied. It joined Edward's shirt on the floor and he took the opportunity to glide his hands up my nude stomach and hitch his finger on the small ribbon of fabric between the two cups of my bra. With a flick, it was gone and flew over my head and off the bed. He was very good at disrobing me. I was always impressed.

Reaching down to the waist of jeans, I unclasped the button and yanked them down to his hips before Edward smoothly shook them off completely. Drinking in his semi-nude body, my eyes roamed from bottom to top and the stopped when I saw his face studying my topless state. Blood rushed to my cheeks instantly, and I moved to cover myself instinctively. Edward held my arms down delicately.

"You are beautiful." He breathed, pulling me closer to him so our chests were touching. Smiling into our kiss, he gently cradled me as he set me down on the bed with ease.

This was the third time we were about to make love and I was still nervous. Well, maybe nervous wasn't the right word, but there was definitely a sort of scared feeling of anticipation in me. Silly, I know, but I don't think I could ever get used to Edward's immaculate figure. It constantly left me in awe. Butterflies flitted in my belly, forcing me to shiver form the tingle it ran up my throat.

This perfect being in front of me was mine, and I his. I was, and would be, forever thrilled when his godly face was looking at me, his flawless body joining with mine. Lucky as I was, I didn't deserve him. But there was no one else he wanted, and that gave me a strange confidence when we were together.

Did I love him? What an utterly absurd question. Why did I even think of it, it was practically forbidden that I had the capacity to question my undying love for this man. I loved him. More than life itself. Could you call it just that, a life, when Edward wasn't in it? I couldn't imagine. And that was enough reason for me to live now. Until I could be and love endlessly with Edward. Ceaseless. Together.

A prick of cool ice poked and melted down my back, seeping under my waistband and heaving off my underwear, along with my pants. The cold prick was Edward's finger, waking me from my inner stupor. It flung my clothes away and slithered across my back seductively. My expressionless face observed him greedily examining what he wished to. His head dipped and I closed my eyes and allowed his lips to probe my stomach and hips. I leaned into the headboard lazily and tangled my fingers into Edward's bronze, silken hair. Enough time had passed, and I missed his lips. Tugging, I brought his head back up to my height and coaxed him into another kiss. I pressed my palms into his stomach, feeling the rigidity of his inhuman muscles. Lightly I ran my fingernails down his long torso, and landed on the stretchy fabric of his underwear. I didn't need to say a word before Edward shifted slightly, and they were gone.

Edward didn't need clothes in my opinion. If it were up to me, I would rather have him walk around the way he was now. Why would you cover something so utterly, indescribably beautiful? I had seen him like this twice before, yet I still stared in wonder. Not one bit of him was undesirable. It maddened me to my very core.

Suddenly, something changed. The atmosphere was different, and in that split second I noticed what had happened. The shadows on the blue walls disappeared; the clouds from which they came had been blown elsewhere, leaving the fiery sphere in the sky to look down into our room. It spied in on us, and brought with it a warm quilt of sunshine that was wrapped across the walls. And then I looked at my love, and died.

For five seconds I was legally deceased, as my heart froze and exploded in my bosom at the spectacle I beheld. There was no capacity in my brain that was large enough to hold the image of Edward like _this_. The tropic sun beamed through the window and the straggling rays struck and bounced off of his white skin. The crystals embedded in him were irradiated and sparkling. Blinding and searing my eyes, they reflected the light and made him look like an angel from the sweetest part of heaven. Softly breathing his chest was painted with disorderly patterns from the luminous sun, the glittering sheen of him stunning my insufficient mortal eyes. Kneeling in front of me, his burning stare penetrated my weak human focus. He nearly illuminated the room.

Then Falling from me were my tears, tears of joy and realization. For it was only I that he belonged to.

My mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. What would I say? Words could never do justice to the scene I was beholding. What did I look like to him now? Crying like the hormonal teenager he knew I was. Frail Bella, breaking into tears.

Edward bent towards me and pressed his lips to each teardrop, wiping them away. He knew I wasn't sad, but if he continued to be so frustratingly romantic my crying was never going to cease. So I did what I knew drove him _insane_.

I careened my head quickly away from his face before he could realize what I was going to do. Once I experienced the hard surface of his shoulder on my lips, I yawned my jaw and bared my teeth. Scraping weightlessly, my teeth left no evidence. Could he feel this? I bit down roughly on his shoulder, nearly shattering my teeth on his impenetrable skin. He felt _that_.

Before I could register what my action had done to him, Edward was growling deep in his throat. His seductive hiss sounded right in my ear. I couldn't help but smirk at his weakness. Without another sound, Edward embraced me, his severe strength crushing. My ribs gave way under his vice-like compression, but it was far from painful. Before I had time to blink, he was kissing me with bruising force.

Finally Edward was ravaging me like I prayed he would.

Crushing me to the mattress, he gently pried my legs open maneuvered himself between them. Shocked at the sudden change of position my body had taken, I opened my mouth to speak in surprise.

What came instead was a silent "Oh" as I welcomed the sensation of Edward pushing forward and effortlessly connecting our bodies. All times before, it had been gentle and slow. Now it was rough, almost rushed, like we had no time to spare. His poetic movements were precise. It was as if he knew exactly where inside of me to contact.

Like a snake, the tingle slithered and sent sharpened sizzling forks of heat up each vertebrae. The contrast of his cold body on the outside and the furnace on the inside of me was confusing. I wasn't sure which temperature I needed most.

Squirming, writhing and arching beneath him I could feel his hands running over the rivets my ribs left in the taut skin of my stomach. Speed wasn't his goal, it was force, and it was perfectly measured with care. More and more the pressure was intense, and his feverish kisses silenced my haggard breathing. I tried opening my eyes but found that they only closed shortly after with the hedonic thrill of his thrusting hips.

Sticky and wet, I seemed to slide right off his satin body whenever I tried to morph my form to his. It only excited me more when I could be as near as possible to him. and I found myself satisfied when I begged to be closer, and he obliged.

Persistence paid off as Edward linked one of his arms behind my back and lifted me, hugging me against his body. All the while he was still moving inside of me, and the new angle was maniacally gratifying. My labored breathing suffered in my lungs and my overwhelming hunger for him only increased with each stroke.

Matching his moves, our hips met expertly. Rhythmic and carnal, our lust for one another was a legato symphony. Smooth and connected.

Vulgarity was sometimes associated with the act of sex, but I found that with Edward it was made to be like a angelic song. The chorus was long, epicurean. In-between were verses of dramatic emotion and physicality where I often thought to myself how he could be so exemplary trained in how to unfasten my inner control. It was as if he were free styling at these moments, because I knew he had exactly as much experience as I did. Yet, it felt as if he'd seduced me a hundred times over and was sure of exactly the right place to touch to send me head-over-heels. And the finale was invariably vexing, for after it was over I could never remember the exact feel or sensation that left my craving assuaged, and my body exhausted.

Seconds ticked by as I spoke to myself in my mind, while Edward moved above me, sending jolts of stinging pleasure through my every pore. I was surprised I could keep a clear head as the mounting pressure cooked in deep in my belly. My vision had failed what seemed like hours ago. The only productive thing my eyes were doing was rolling into the back of my skull.

Sweat matted my hair and my aching arms were locked around Edward's neck. Leaning, and without a break in our physical bond, he rolled and managed to have me straddling him. My instinct took over and I flowed over him in no constant pattern. I only followed what felt good, what made him growl and crush me closer. Obviously he agreed with my concept, because his fingers clawed at the flimsy bed sheets, bunching them murderously in his iron grip.

One shift I made was particularly provoking. Whenever I did it Edward would grind his teeth and buck his hips, sending a pang of ineffable ecstasy up my spine and through my throat, forcing a rather embarrassing and uncontrollable moan to expel from my mouth.

Taking this as a sign to follow the same path, Edward bucked his hips further, and the result was completely unexpected. The monstrous tide of euphoria that drove into me was breathtaking, unrelenting. Under me I was barely aware that Edward's simultaneous release was just as violent as mine. The first solid object my hands found were his arms, and so I leeched onto them and bolted myself down as the blistering warmth rocked my tensing muscle structure. Everything was tight. Edward, me. I squeezed his forearms so hard; if he were human I would have tore out whatever flesh my fingers were gripping.

I welcomed the heat inside of me as it soaked into every nerve ending. It felt like an ocean current, the swell washing over me and relieving whatever clenching my muscles had been doing seconds before. It felt like I was inflating, the hot air inside threatening to burst me.

When the whitecap reached my head, it ricocheted and traveled back down. Once my lungs had surfaced from the flood, they allowed me to exhale. I reveled in the pleasure that was drowning me now. It had never lasted this long before, and I took time to try and catalog this elusive passion. Thinking of my body as a candlewick, the flame that scourged me now had burned halfway down. The waxy residue that was my upper half was useless. So incredibly tired were my limbs that they did nothing to prop me up as I dangerously swayed on top of Edward's hips. Longer and longer I commanded it to fill me, but it wasn't mine to control. Jaw agape, I inclined my head to the ceiling and clenched my fists, savoring the last moments I had with this beast.

I was aware the end was coming, but it didn't make it any easier when the sweltering fire that was my pleasure finally reached the base, and expired. What devil would blow out my flame every single time I prayed it to stay? The absence was deafening. Draining. The flood had taken with it almost every ounce of strength I had, and left me hollow.

Groaning with exhaustion my muscles gave up, and I slumped limply onto Edward's icy chest. My sweat nearly caused me to slide off of him, but he caught me and held me close as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. Sleep had almost smothered me, when I was interrupted by Edward's decision to discard me as his blanket and lay me to rest at his side.

Dejected at the lack of touch, I reached out for his hand. He held it delicately within his, and positioned it over where his heart would have been. Scattered allover the bed, my limbs were sore. My head was light and dizzy. I peered out the small window of our room and witnessed the sun sinking lower to the horizon. Hadn't it been just late-morning when we started? I couldn't remember. Absorbed by the orange reflection on the calm ocean water, my eyes drooped tiredly.

The coolness from Edward mixed with my steamy hot temperature made the space very muggy. The humid air sat like a brick in my chest. Like a lullaby, the wind combed through the palm trees outside the house. The natural calmness that filled the blue room was soothing. To dulcify further, the breeze every now and again made the water rush up and bathe the sand on the beach. I imagined the small waves washing away any imperfections in the sand.

And then, even my ears were tired. So I blocked out all noise that wasn't concentrated inside the bedroom, leading me to notice the steady rhythmic breathing of my husband beside me. I twitched, trying to position my sticky body against his, to no avail. I was just to dead.

Then Edward kissed my forehead, and I recall mumbling "I love you" under my breath, but it came out sounding nothing like I'd wanted it to. He pursed my lips with his index finger and shushed my pathetic attempt at conversation. Moving so his ribs were alongside mine, he settled in to wait for my awakening.

"Sleep, Bella." His musical voice instructed, and I was more than happy to comply.

**This one is dedicated to Stephanie Meyer, for whom without I would not be so consumed with these two characters. Long live Twilight.**


End file.
